


The Repercussions of Insubordination

by jellyfish_kuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, All HQ captains are assassins, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin!bokuto, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Tension, This was supposed to be a oneshot but things got out of hand, Victim!Akaashi, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_kuchen/pseuds/jellyfish_kuchen
Summary: As top assassin in his agency, Bokuto is assigned to the simple task of killing a young man who's life is worth a lot of money. However, it's hard to kill someone you're enamored with. Having never experienced this before, Bokuto makes a series of impulsive decisions that may very well cost him not only his job, but his life.The story of how Bokuto fell for the beautiful man that he was supposed to kill.





	

Watching his target walk across a college campus, Bokuto pulled a photo from his pocket to compare it to the real thing. Same profile, same expression, same coat; there was no mistaking that the boy walking up the steps to the library was the same Akaashi Keiji as the one in the photo. He slid the photograph back into his pocket and pulled a piece of hard candy out, unwrapping it before he popped it into his mouth. He had some time before it would be feasible to close in on him and sighed, rolling the candy around on his tongue.

Bokuto had been tailing Akaashi for the majority of the day, starting at around noon. He'd watched the young man as he'd left his apartment, gone to his class at his prestigious university, then went to the library. He didn't appear to be a very social person, Bokuto noticed. He kept to himself, and only talked to a few girls that had stopped him on his way into the lecture hall, though it appeared to be more out of politeness than friendliness.

At 4pm, Akaashi emerged from the library and walked off campus to the café across the street. He watched discreetly from the bus stop, keeping his well-trained eyes on the younger man. Watching as he ordered a hot beverage, Bokuto crushed the hard candy between his teeth and chewed it up, examining the other's movements. He didn't appear paranoid, which meant he was clueless to his pursuer's presence. Luckily enough, Akaashi didn't stay in the café long and left the building immediately after he received and paid for his drink.

His target started walking in the direction of his home and Bokuto jogged across the street to walk several strides behind him. At this close proximity, he noticed that Akaashi was wearing headphones and wouldn't hear him if he decided to get a little closer. So he did. The boy was humming quietly to himself, completely unaware of his pursurer, who was simply waiting for the right moment to put a bullet between his eyes. It was then that Bokuto realized just how easy it would be to get rid of him and smirked to himself. He'd never received a job this simple.

The city had begun to fade into hues of blue-grey as the cloud-shrouded sun started to descend from the late afternoon sky. For a long moment, all was quiet save for the sounds of their footsteps and Akaashi's soft humming. The older swept his gaze up the length of the street, finding it was practically deserted; it was time. 

Bokuto hurriedly took the few strides it took to catch up to Akaashi and clapped his hand over his mouth. The boy made a muffled cry in distress and dropped his coffee in favor of trying to get Bokuto's hand off his face. The boy was jerking around and trying to hit Bokuto but the older could only laugh and pluck the earbud from his ear.

He leaned in so his lips barely brushed against Akaashi's cold ear. "Shh.." He whispered, gripping his flailing arm and twisting it behind his back. "You don't want to make a scene, do you?" He dragged the shocked and squirming Akaashi deep into the alley and slammed him back against the cold brick wall, holding the collar of his jacket in his hand.

The boy looked at him with wide, terrified eyes as Bokuto grinned down at him. "D-Don't kill me, I have money.. I-Is that what you want?" Akaashi stammered, frantically reaching for his pockets with trembling hands.

"Ah, no.. money won't help you, Akaashi." Bokuto hummed, pulling his gun from its holster and watching as the younger man froze. He couldn't stop the dark chuckle from shaking his chest and unhinged the gun's safety, pressing the barrel of the gun to Akaashi's forehead. He made eye-contact with the scared, trembling boy and watched as he pressed himself back against the freezing brick wall. It was at this point that things started going downhill.

Akaashi's mouth opened and he whimpered out "P-please.." 

Bokuto's smirk fell slowly from his face as he took in the undeniable beauty of the boy in front of him for the first time. He hadn't realized just how gorgeous Akaashi was and swallowed, unable to look away. His shining, dark green eyes were glossy and rimmed with tears, his skin was pale with his cheeks, nose and ears flushed pink from the cold. His lips trembled in fear and for a long moment, Bokuto wanted to chase that fear away. He had this sudden, overwhelming instinct to protect and comfort him. He released the boy's coat and gently stroked Akaashi's cheek in his hand, wiping away a single, fallen tear with his thumb. The boy blinked up at him and Bokuto felt himself begin to smile.

He only realized what he was doing when he saw a look of bewilderment wash over Akaashi's face. He gasped and took a startled step back and shook his head to clear his mind before looking back at the vulnerable boy pressed too the cold brick wall. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest and grit his teeth while keeping his gun trained on Akaashi. He wasn't sure how long they'd been there, staring at eachother, but he couldn't will himself to pull the trigger. 

"Shit..!" Bokuto hissed, staring at the scared and confused boy for a moment before he lowered his gun. It was a long time before he forced some kind of rationality back into his head and tore his eyes away from Akaashi and his captivating beauty. There was this strong instinct building up in his chest that Bokuto didn't recognize. He took one last long look at the gorgeous boy and felt his heart lurch. He quickly turned on his heels and ran off, putting the gun back into it's holster. 

He'd failed. This was the first and only time that he'd ever failed to finish a job. Bokuto was the one they usually sent in to get things done quickly. He'd never needed a second chance before. Not even once.

\--

Bokuto got out of his car and looked up at the rear side of a tall, inner city apartment building. He rolled a piece of hard candy around on his tongue, the sweetness coating his tongue and relaxing him. He knew what he had to do. He had utmost confidence that he'd be able to finish it this time.

He frowned and crushed the candy between his teeth, chewing on the pieces as he remembered the embarrassing phone call to Ushijima, his boss, to report that he hadn't finished his job. He hadn't been happy, but he was easily granted a second chance to get things right. He was, after all, the best assassin in the agency.

Exhaling heavily, he approached the building and studied the distance between the ground and the fire escape. Bokuto walked to the opposite side of the alley and turned to face the building. He bounced on his heels, his eyes locked on his destination as he ran at the building and jumped, catching the floor of the bottom-most part of the ice-cold fire escape. He ignored the cold biting into his hands and pulled himself up and over the railing.

Bokuto climbed up the fire escape as quietly as he could despite the creaking groan of the metal under his hands and feet. Luckily the freezing late-autumn wind was blowing hard enough that the residents of the building wouldn't take notice to the groaning of the rusty fire escape that always hung along the western side of the building. Once he reached the landing near the 5th floor windows, he pressed himself back against the cold stone wall. The young man by the name of Akaashi was inside, and he needed to be careful not to alert him of his presence; he was here to make his second attempt on his life. And this time, he was more determined than ever to eradicate him.

He'd made the mistake of approaching Akaashi in broad daylight last time, and figured that his beauty had distracted him enough to ignore his mission. He'd had the perfect opportunity too; they'd been alone, he'd been vulnerable, but in the moment he'd made eye contact with the younger man, his bloodlust had vanished without a trace. His target was incredibly gorgeous, which is why he'd elected to return after nightfall. The less he was able to see meant there would be more room for mistakes, but it also meant he might not be as distracted by Akaashi's borderline inhuman beauty.

He examined the window and found that it wasn't locked. Perfect. It would make his job much easier without having to break in, and he was sure his assignment would completed without incident. Bokuto waited for the wind to calm itself down and carefully pushed open the window before slipping inside and scanning his surroundings. This room was furnished in expensive-looking furniture and artwork adorned the walls. Bokuto figured that the wealth might have had something to do with why he'd been hired to kill this kid, not that it was really a concern for him. His wages stayed the same, regardless of the target.

He spotted a pile of books on a table on the far side of the room and gingerly walked toward it, careful to steer clear of obstacles to avoid making any noise. He picked up one of the books and examined the spine, finding a label that belonged to this area's public library. He returned the book to it's place on top of the pile, and froze when he heard the sound of voices come from one of the other rooms. He let out a soft sigh when he realized it was just the dialogue from a popular television show in the other room. 

Bokuto silently walked through the rooms of the darkened apartment, following the sound of the television programming until he saw a door cracked open and a flickering blue light shimmering along it's edges. He knew that Akaashi was inside. Vulnerable and exposed; completely unaware to the danger he was currently in. Bokuto grinned, fingering at the handle of his gun as he slipped silently alongside the door to peek inside. 

His target was lounging on his side, facing the television mounted on the wall opposite the door. He was illuminated in pale blue and green and white light that gently kissed the exposed skin of his bare chest and back, contrasting gorgeously against the general darkness of the room. 'Beautiful,' Bokuto found himself thinking before he could stop the word from tainting his state of mind. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he was here to kill, not to admire.

He swallowed thickly, taking a step to enter the room when the floorboards creaked obnoxiously under his weight. The beauty whipped his head back to face the door and sat up as Bokuto hurriedly removed the safety on his gun and trained it on him. Surprisingly enough, the man didn't even flinch and simply stared in his direction.

"You're back." Akaashi said, the tone of his voice told Bokuto that he recognized him from when he'd had him cornered in an alley several days ago. The beautiful man pushed himself upright, swinging his body around so his feet rested flat on the hardwood floor as Bokuto remembered the day with a great sense of shame and frustration. This kid had wounded his pride as he was his first ever failure when it came to his job. 

"Missed me?" Bokuto grinned darkly, walking further into the room, the heavy weight of his boots echoing with each step.

"Not really." The beautiful man shrugged, looking up at him as the barrel of Bokuto's gun rested a mere centimeter from touching his forehead. However, Akaashi didn't look particularly worried about the gun staring him in the face this time. "Why, were you hoping I would?" Akaashi asked, his pitch dropping a few octaves as dark eyes locked on his own. Bokuto was taken aback by the boy's boldness for a moment and briefly wondered if this was the same scared boy that he'd cornered in the alley.

Bokuto pushed the unnecessary thoughts from his mind. 'Pull it. Pull the trigger, he's right here.' He thought, even though he felt almost no drive behind the words. It was happening again. His heartbeat escalated and he watched as Akaashi stood, the barrel of his gun pressing to his pretty forehead. His lips curled into a small smile, illuminated by the flickering television light. He'd been here before, gun pressed to Akaashi's skull, eyes locked and for some reason, unable to pull the trigger. The first time Akaashi hadn't been this confident, but Bokuto guessed that this was because he'd let him go the last time they were like this.

"Why don't you do it? This is what you want, isn't it?" Akaashi asked calmly, tilting his head slightly to the side and confirming what Bokuto had assumed. "I mean, you were hired for this, weren't you?"

Now that he was closer, Bokuto could see just how lean the man before him actually was; adorned in a thin layer of muscle, and wrapped in milky skin that looked soft to the touch. He swallowed, the desire to touch building up under his skin; but he fought it back with everything he had. 'Shit. Fucking concentrate, Koutarou!' He inwardly hissed, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. 

"What makes you think I was hired? I could have decided to do this on my own, couldn't I?" Bokuto asked, narrowing his eyes at the shorter man, pressing the barrel of his gun harder against his forehead.

"Ah, I don't think that's the case.. I mean, what motive would you have to kill me? I keep to myself, and if I'd met you before I think I'd remember you." Akaashi explained in his honey-smooth voice, his eyes flickering over Bokuto's face and body. "Besides... you don't particularly strike me as the type who'd kill without a reason, either."

"How cocky," Bokuto complained, despite the fact that Akaashi was correct. Not only was the kid beautiful, but he was also smart; the older couldn't help letting out a small huff of frustration. "Don't think I won't do it, just because I let you go last time.."

"Nothing is stopping you." Akaashi shrugged, his beautiful eyes falling away from Bokuto's for a brief moment and sweeping down his front. "You could obviously overpower me, with a body like yours." He said, and Bokuto felt his throat dry out at just how suggestive that sounded in his velvet voice.

Neither of them moved then, Akaashi's beautiful eyes shimmering with a forced sort of confidence as they locked back on Bokuto's. He could tell that he was nervous, but even so it was impossible not to feel intimidated by his gaze. They stared at each other, and Bokuto could feel whatever small amount of resolve he had left melting away under Akaashi's gaze. Then suddenly, a sliver of pink tongue licked over his would-be victim's bottom lip and Bokuto inwardly screamed at how fucking sinful it looked. It was followed by the sight of perfect teeth sinking into that same lip, then a small smirk.

"Shit." Bokuto growled out, wanting to wipe the smirk from Akaashi's pretty face(with his mouth). He grabbed the younger man's jaw in his hand and even the way Akaashi's eyes widened in panic was so sexy that he couldn't think straight. He lowered his gun and pulled Akaashi's face until they were so close that Bokuto could feel his ragged breath on his lips. "Don't think you've seen the last of me." He said, so lowly that he could barely hear himself speak. 

Swallowing, Akaashi opened his mouth. "I wouldn't dream of it," he replied breathily and it took all of Bokuto's strength to shove the man away and send him toppling gracelessly onto his bed. Akaashi pushed himself up on his elbows, and even in the limited lighting, Bokuto could make out the flush on his pale cheeks. "You still have to kill me, after all." He said rationally, despite the obvious edge of arousal to his soft, silky voice. It both frustrated and intrigued Bokuto to no end how calm this man looked despite the fact that he'd literally just been man-handled and had a loaded gun pressed to his forehead.

"Yeah, I do." Bokuto agreed, turning on his heels to prevent himself from staring that the other man's beauty any further. He vowed that this would be the last time he'd get distracted. Next time, he'd finish this.

\--

"I know, I know." Bokuto groaned into the phone, listening to Ushijima's incessant nagging. He knew it wasn't like him to hesitate on a mission and that he was taking too long. He knew that it wasn't a hard job and that it should have been done several days ago. He also knew that the client would invest his money elsewhere if he continued to be incompetent. "I'll finish it, promise." He whined, rubbing his neck as he hung up the phone to save himself from any more complaints his boss could conjure up.

He wiped his hand down his face and paced over to the table in his hotel room. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. When Bokuto had gotten the job from Ushijima, he was told this would be a very simple mission. Get in, kill the kid, get out. He'd been given the job specifically because the client was paying them a lot of money, and he was the best assassin in the agency. The boy's file was filled with everything Bokuto might have needed to know. This was the easiest mission he'd ever been assigned, but when it came down to it he couldn't finish the fucking job.

He looked at one of the photos of the kid, staring up at him from it's place on the table in the mess of photos and blueprints and maps and other information about him. Akaashi Keiji, age 19, dark hair, green eyes, 182cms. He was the only son of a wealthy man, went to college for business. He was set to be the next CEO of his father's business, which was the reason the client had hired them to exterminate him, but other than that nothing in particular stood out about him. On paper, that is. 

Bokuto frowned and reached into his pocket for a piece of hard candy. He pulled it from the plastic wrapping and popped the strawberry candy into his mouth as he thought over the best course of action. Ushijima was starting to get impatient, he realized that. He rolled the sweet candy around on his tongue and tapped his fingers on the table with a hum in thought. If Akaashi looked like he did in the pictures, the job would have been done a week ago, the night he'd received the file. But he didn't. It wasn't like him to get caught up on a pretty face, but Akaashi wasn't just pretty. He was downright illegal. 

The photos did the boy himself no justice. In the pictures, he looked just slightly above average in the looks department. In person, Akaashi looked like he'd been handcrafted by the gods. The boy was perfect in every possible way. His face was all gentle slopes and soft-looking pale skin topped with a halo of black curls and charming thick eyebrows. His nose was thin and turned upward just slightly at the tip to give him a pixie-like quality. His lips were thin, but full and pink and perfectly shaped. And his eyes; they were shaped like almonds, and rested under heavy eyelids lined with long, dark eyelashes. Those eyes were dark, but shined like emeralds whenever the light touched them just right, and Bokuto had never seen a man quite so beautiful.

He'd been thrown off-guard twice already by Akaashi's stunning beauty, but he wouldn't be again. Bokuto had deducted that it was his eyes. He distinctly remembered his desire to kill Akaashi extinguishing as soon as he'd made eye contact with him. All he had to do was avoid looking into his eyes, it was foolproof. 

He grinned, crushing the hard candy between his teeth and chewing the shattered pieces. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He'd said aloud to himself, before his mood suddenly dampened. "But how do you kill a man without making eye contact? Going in from behind is cowardly.." He grumbled, pursing his lips.

"A blindfold could work?" A voice chimed behind him, startling Bokuto out of his trance. Looking back, he spotted Kuroo approaching him from the doorway. 

"How'd your job go?" Bokuto asked his friend, who'd just returned from his own mission, that was also in the area. 

Kuroo shrugged with a wide smirk. "I've eradicated my target." He waved his own file in front of Bokuto's face as he joined him at the table. "Still hung up on this Akaashi kid, are you?" He hummed, looking over the paperwork. "I could take it off your hands if the kid is too much trouble."

"No." Bokuto frowned. "I need to be the one to take him out."

Kuroo shrugged. "Suit yourself." He lifted a photo of Akaashi and hummed. "Good looking kid.."

"You have no idea." Bokuto crossed his arms. "He's like 12 times prettier in person."

Kuroo whistled. "Let me guess, he's too beautiful to kill?" 

Blushing, he pouted. "Shut up. If I just avoid looking him in the eye, I'll be able to do it."

"Ahh.." Kuroo grinned. "In that case, a blindfold would work, but you might want to make sure he can't take it off."

At the suggestion, Bokuto nodded animatedly. "Good idea, why didn't I think of that?"

"You better hurry up with it or Ushiwaka will assign Oikawa or Terushima to come do it. He knows that they have no problems with killing beautiful people." Kuroo advised putting the photo back in the mess of paperwork. "Put a bullet in his pretty little head before it's too late."

"Yeah, I know.. I don't want them taking a kill from me.. You saw how much they ridiculed Sawamura when he couldn't kill that silver haired kid from the Yakuza." He dreaded the idea of being in Sawamura's shoes; they were still teasing him about it and it's been almost a year.

"Yeah, but it was his fault for letting personal feelings interfere with his job." Kuroo shrugged, obviously having no sympathy for him.

"Right.." Bokuto said, frowning.

"You can do it, you've got this, Bo." Kuroo smiled reassuringly and pat Bokuto's shoulder. 

"Yeah." He nodded in appreciation to his friend and popped another piece of hard candy into his mouth as he started drawing up the plans in his head. He needed to execute this flawlessly or he'd end up the new laughingstock of the agency.

\--

He entered Akaashi's apartment in a very similar fashion to the way he had the other night. Up the fire escape and through the unlocked living room window. The room looked very different when lit with the light of the setting sun, like a designer's ad in a magazine. There was no time for admiring, though, and Bokuto set to sweeping through the small dwelling. 

After thoroughly searching Akaashi's apartment, he'd deducted that it was vacant. So Bokuto waited, hidden out of view of the main hallway for his target to return home. Then he'd grab him. Bokuto waited until well after nightfall for Akaashi's return, growing increasingly bored as the hours ticked on. He checked time and time again that he had both bandanas in his pockets, and ended up fiddling with one of them as he listened for the sound of the door unlocking. 

Then out of the silence, he heard footsteps. The soft jingling of keys followed, and Bokuto took that moment to stuff the bandana back into his pocket and get into position. A click echoed through the apartment, and the door creaked open. Bokuto waited and listened as he heard Akaashi's soft, melodic voice sigh as he shut the door with a soft thud, and locked it again. A grin formed on his face; he'd have him this time. 

Akaashi walked into sight and Bokuto lunged himself at him, pinning him to the wall. Akaashi gasped, and Bokuto slapped a hand over his mouth and muttered for him to keep quiet as the boy tried to look back at him. He took that opportunity to take one of the bandanas from his pocket and tied it securely around his head, effectively blinding him. He then grabbed Akaashi's wrists and bound them behind his back with the second bandana before letting out a chuckle in victory.

"Finally, I can end you." Bokuto said, feeling a weight lift from his chest.

Akaashi flexed his hands a bit and tested his ties. "Is that what this is?" He asked, his head turning to the side as if he were attempting to look back at him. "I've never fought you before, I doubt all this is really necessary." He sighed and arching his back with a soft whimper as he struggles to loosen his bonds.

"You don't get it, do you, Akaashi?" He asked, turning the younger man around so he faced him. 

"Don't get what?" Akaashi asked softly, his head falling to one side. Bokuto, however, was not prepared for the sight he came in contact with. With his eyes covered and his arms bound, Akaashi was the definition of vulnerable, but even without his eyes on him, Bokuto felt his heart stop. He hadn't counted on the sight being this exciting, this erotic. 

He gulped, having lost his train of thought for a moment. After a minute or two, he found his voice again. "I um.. I'll have no trouble killing you now that I can't see your eyes." 

"You don't sound very sure of yourself." Akaashi said with a small smile. "Are you sure that my eyes were the problem?" He asked, his pitch dropping a few octaves as he made an attempt at a shrug. A small surge of heat rushed to Bokuto's face, then settled in the pit of his stomach as he watched the man squirm. He had him pinned between himself and the wall, bound and blindfolded, but somehow he was the one captivated by him.

"Don't think I don't see what you're trying to do, Akaashi." He hissed, his hand moving to grab the handle of his gun. 'Do it,' Bokuto thought to himself, 'there's literally nothing stopping you, finish it!'

"What am I doing?" Akaashi asked, a smirk widening across his face. "You've made it so I can't do anything, I'm completely at your mercy." Akaashi had leaned forward just a little to say that last bit, his voice nothing but a low pur. 

Bokuto felt his self control dissolve and his hand fell away from his gun. Taking Akaashi's jaw in his hand, he sealed their mouths together, knocking the younger man back against the wall. The kiss was absolutely searing; teeth and tongues collided in hypnotic movements, resulting in an almost silent honey-sweet moan to slip from Akaashi's mouth. Bokuto drank it right up, pressing his body against the shorter man's and running his other hand up his body. 

Breaking the kiss, Bokuto panted hard and watched Akaashi do the same; his chest rising and falling, his lips swollen and parted, his cheeks flushed. Even without those hypnotic eyes, Akaashi's beauty was unparalleled to anything Bokuto had seen before.

"Look at you, Akaashi.." Bokuto breathed, taking in every little detail as he attempted to engrave the other's image into his memory. He tilted Akaashi's chin upward and licked along his jaw, biting and sucking at a spot that made the dark haired man whimper and gasp.

"Ah.. n-not fair.." Akaashi whined softly, biting his lip as his body shuddered in reaction to the way Bokuto touched him.

"You're the one that's unfair.." Bokuto growled, pulling open Akaashi's shirt and finally touching that silky smooth skin. His body arched into Bokuto's hands and erupted in goose pimples as the taller man pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck and chest. Hands moved lower, fumbling clumsily with Akaashi's belt. "You weren't supposed to be this gorgeous.. you weren't supposed to be this hard to kill.." Bokuto breathed hotly against his chest and swiped his tongue over Akaashi's hardened nipple.

Wet lips sealed around his nipple and sucked. Akaashi couldn't think, couldn't breathe, his head falling back against the wall as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. "S-Shit.." Akaashi breathed, pulling at his bonds and whining softly in an attempt to hold onto something. 

Pulling back from his nipple, Bokuto chuckled. "Such a dirty word for a pretty mouth like yours.." His captor said softly, smirking against Akaashi's chest. 

"S-Shut up.." He panted, and Bokuto grinned, sliding two of his fingers into Akaashi's mouth and pressing his tongue down lightly. The younger's mouth fell open easily to accommodate the thick digits and he whined quietly.

"You're not really in a position to be making demands, Akaashi.." He cooed, pushing Akaashi's pants and underwear down and watching them pool around his ankles. Bokuto slid his fingers from the younger's mouth and watched as he chewed on his lip and shiver in anticipation of what would come next. Bokuto ran a saliva coated finger along the underside of Akaashi's hardened length, relishing the broken whine it pulled from the bound boy. 

"P-Please.. please.." Akaashi whispered, struggling to pull his hands free and hold onto something as his hips jerked instinctively toward Bokuto's teasing fingers. Bokuto's hand then wrapped around his member and started to stroke him at an agonisingly slow pace. "Oh God.." He groaned. Bokuto leaned forward and muttered his name into Akaashi's ear. Shuddering, Akaashi swallowed and asked. "W-What?"

"Call me Bokuto.." He answered, licking the shell of Akaashi's ear as he pressed his thumb to the head of his cock.

"B-Bokuto-san.." Akaashi moaned, his voice rising in pitch and volume just slightly.

"Shit, Akaashi.." Bokuto growled lowly, the effects of Akaashi's silk smooth voice moaning his name making him even hotter. He slot their lips together again, tasting the lust that dripped from each of Akaashi's quiet moans. He was leaning into his kiss, eagerly returning each swipe of Bokuto's tongue with one of his own. 

Parting the kiss with a gasp for air, Akaashi leaned against the wall to catch his breath. "B-Bokuto-san.. please.. untie me.." 

Bokuto panted as well, running his hands over Akaashi's hips and legs as he thought over the other's request. "How do I know you won't try anything?" If Akaashi hadn't been blindfolded, Bokuto would have been able to see him roll his eyes at the absurdity of that notion. 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi started, hooking a leg around Bokuto's hip and rolling his hips in an attempt to gain some friction. "Does it.. mn.. look like I want to do anything.. other than get fucked by you?"

"Oh Christ.." Bokuto hissed, his eyes locked on Akaashi's gyrating hips. "I-I um.. hold on.." He said lowly, taking Akaashi's hip in one hand and slowing his movements to a halt. He reached around him and slowly untied the bonds that held Akaashi's wrists behind his back. "There.."

Akaashi rubbed his wrists before reaching up to pull the blindfold away, tossing it to the floor as his eyes swept over Bokuto's body. "Thank you," Akaashi said softly, looking up into the older man's eyes.

Swallowing thickly, Bokuto nodded. He felt hypnotized by Akaashi's shimmering, lust-clouded eyes and shuddered when he felt soft hands run through his hair. "No.. problem." He said, trailing his hands over Akaashi's back as the younger man pulled him in for another deep, hungry kiss.

Despite the cold weather outside the apartment, inside it was sweltering hot. Their combined body heat and arousal was making them sweat, but neither had it in them to care. Bokuto's hands fell lower, kneading the smooth flesh of Akaashi's ass and pulling a groan from the other in the process. Hands gripped tightly into Bokuto's hair as if the kiss was the only thing keeping them alive. Smooth movements of hands and tongues and lips connected them, hips rolled desperately together; the sounds of rustling fabric, wet kissing, and quiet moans echoed through the otherwise silent apartment. Bokuto finally broke the kiss, and his eyes opened just in time to see Akaashi's eyes open slowly and blearily blink away the beginnings of tears. He was starting to become hypersensitive, the older man realized.

Swallowing thickly, Bokuto muttered, "Lube.." and was momentarily surprised by how low and raspy his voice had become.

Akaashi nodded, breathing heavily. "There," he said, then pointed to a long, wooden buffet cabinet that sat along one of the walls in the hallway. "There's oil in the top drawer on the end.."

Nodding, Bokuto pulled away and quickly opened the drawer. He pulled out a bottle labeled 'coconut oil' and returned to where Akaashi's stood propped against the wall, leaving the drawer ajar. "This it?"

Akaashi nodded. "Yeah," 

Bokuto nodded and rid himself of his clothing, earning himself a surprised gasp from the younger man. Looking at Akaashi, he saw him staring at his body with a wide eyed expression and licking his lips distractedly. He couldn't fight off the smirk that pulled his lips upward and poured a generous amount of oil into his hand before closing the cap and dropping it to the floor.

Akaashi's eyes were pulled from where they'd been ogling him as Bokuto snaked an arm around his waist and hoisted him upward. If Bokuto had a camera, he'd have taken a picture of the surprised expression that graced Akaashi's usually calm face. 

He bit his lip and shuddered as the older man's slick fingers started circling his hole. Bokuto smirked, pushing his finger into him slowly and Akaashi hissed as his head fell back against the wall. He hooked both legs around Bokuto's waist and held onto his shoulders. He began to thrust his finger in and out, pulling a soft whine from Akaashi's mouth. "You like that?" 

"S-Shut up.." Akaashi whispered, gasping loudly as Bokuto slid in a second finger. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Bokuto hummed, trying to force himself to stay calm as he hooked his fingers into Akaashi's captivating heat. He thrusts his fingers, spreading them and curling them as he searched for the other's prostate. When Bokuto found it, Akaashi's legs clenched around his waist and he let out a soft yelp. "Ah, found it." He whispered into Akaashi's ear. He pressed his fingers down on the boy's sweet spot and bit his neck, sucking at his sweet skin.

Another whine forced it's way past Akaashi's lips. He opened his mouth and moaned out, "Hurry up, B-Bokuto-san.."

"Heh, you don't strike me as the impatient type.." He answered against his throat, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there. He began spread his fingers and thrust them into his prostate over and over. The noises Akaashi made, however quiet they were, were easily the hottest things he'd heard in his entire life. Bokuto eventually slid his fingers from Akaashi's hole, watching the younger man shudder and gasp softly. 

"Bokuto-san.. s-stop procrastinating.." Akaashi muttered, his soft velvet voice laced with a heavy dose of lust that sent a shiver down Bokuto's spine. He couldn't get enough of hearing the other say his name.

He took his oil slicked hand and pumped his own dick slowly to lube himself up before he lined his cock up with Akaashi's hole. Bokuto bit his lip as he pushed into the other's tight heat with a low groan. The younger man let out a high pitched gasp and dug his nails into Bokuto's neck and shoulders. 

Tears pricked at the corners of Akaashi's eyes but there was no traces of pain on his face. He swept his gaze over the man in his arms; his milky skin flushed, his cock oozing pearly beads of precum, involuntary tremors of muscle giving away just how oversensitive Akaashi had become under his hands. Bokuto took a deep breath to calm down(if he didn't, this would end far too early for his liking.)

He adjusted his hold on the younger man and started to thrust his hips into him, groaning at the tight hot friction. The pressure on Bokuto's cock was heavenly, and Akaashi's moans raised in volume a bit, egging him on. He kept moving, snapping his hips harder and faster into the dark haired man, watching the way his lips quivered and his eyes rolled back into his head; it was exhilarating.

He wasn't going to last much longer, he realized as he felt pressure building up in his groin. Bokuto let out a low groan, and looked into Akaashi's teary eyes. He was mouthing his name, over and over like a silent mantra, and he felt that Akaashi was close too. He wrapped a hand around the other's weeping dick and pumped him in time with his almost erratic thrusts. 

Hands tugged on his hair, and he allowed himself to be pulled down into a sloppy kiss as Akaashi came hard over his hand and stomach, triggering his own orgasm. Bokuto parted the kiss to catch his breath and the younger man slumped back against the wall with his hands clasped behind Bokuto's neck. Akaashi blinked blearily and a small smile played at his lips. 

"Y-You okay, Akaashi?" Bokuto rasped.

Akaashi huffed out a chuckle. "You're supposed to be killing me, remember? It shouldn't matter if I'm alright or not, Bokuto-san."

The euphoria that Bokuto had just been experiencing crashed down on him like a tidal wave. "Right.." He said lowly, slipping from Akaashi's hole but continuing to hold him up. The younger man's face twisted uncomfortably, but quickly relaxed. 

Akaashi looked too tired to move, so Bokuto unhooked his legs from around his waist and scooped him up princess style to carry him to the bedroom. The shorter man leaned his head on Bokuto's shoulder and was asleep by the time they'd gotten to the bedroom. He laid him in bed with a soft sigh, and attempted to wipe him clean with some tissues, even though it was obvious that he really needed a shower. He looked down at Akaashi's sleeping form. He had to kill this beautiful man, but now he knew that he really didn't want to. 

Bokuto walked back into the hallway and picked up their discarded clothes before he returned to Akaashi's bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and dug into his pants pocket for a piece of hard candy to suck on as he pondered what he should do. He popped the candy into his mouth and rolled it around on his tongue as he pulled the gun from it's holster. He turned it over in his hand and grimaced at it; at what he was supposed to do with it. He held the gun up and trained it on the boy's chest; if he was going to do it, he was going to do it now.

As he looked over the sleeping man, he watched his chest rise and fall peacefully. Akaashi's cheeks were tinted a soft pink, his lips were parted slightly, and his eyelids flickered slightly as he likely dreamed about something as elegant and perfect as he was. Bokuto felt a pang of guilt and returned his gun to it's holster on his belt, then took his phone from his pocket. He turned it off, knowing that he'd get a call from his boss, or even Kuroo, wondering if he'd gotten the job done or not. Bokuto didn't want to face the agency. He also didn't want to wake this sleeping beauty either.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. He now understood exactly why Sawamura couldn't kill his target last year, though he was pretty sure that even Sawamura didn't sleep with his target. Bokuto knew he'd be in trouble for this, but he couldn't find a single cell in his body that wanted this job to be completed. He might become the new laughingstock of the agency, but he didn't care. 

Instead of brooding about it any further, he moved to lay beside the younger man, watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, listened to the sounds of him sighing quietly on each exhale. He reached over and gently ran his fingers through soft black curls and chuckled quietly when Akaashi's lips twitched into a sleepy smile. The boy turned on his side and curled into Bokuto's chest, surprising him. He tensed slightly but relaxed when he heard Akaashi sigh comfortably. He doubted that the younger man knew what he was doing, but he took it, continuing to stroke his fingers through Akaashi's soft hair.

\--

Bokuto's eyes blearily blinked open when he felt an unfamiliar pressure on his hips. He groaned softly and rubbed his eyes, wondering exactly when he'd fallen asleep. Bokuto ran his hands through his hair but then he heard the familiar clicking sound of a gun's safety being removed and startled. He went to sit up but stopped when he realized he was face-to-face with the barrel of his own gun. 

He looked up to see Akaashi sitting on his lap, hair wet and wearing a baggy sweater and shorts. His beautiful eyes were sharp and narrowed at him, though his hands shook softly as they held the gun. Bokuto figured that he had never held a gun, much less shot one in his entire life.

"Why didn't you kill me?" The boy in this lap hissed.

"Why, indeed? I wonder.." Bokuto grinned confidently and leaned back on his elbows. He knew why, of course he knew, but he wasn't about to tell Akaashi that. He doubted the kid would believe him in the first place.

"Don't fuck with me, tell me!" Akaashi snapped, tightening his grip on the gun and aiming it at his chest.

"Why don't you put the gun away, kid? It's not a toy, you know." He answered, pushing himself up so the gun's barrel pressed against his bare chest. Akaashi's eyes fell and swept over his torso; Bokuto decided to flex his abs just a little, causing the smaller man's face to flush pink. He chuckled, watching Akaashi's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

Akaashi's eyes locked back on his face. "Don't think I won't shoot you." He said lowly, despite the fact that he was obviously considering something other than shooting him.

"Ah, but if you shoot me, you'll never find out why I spared your life, will you?" Bokuto shrugged, smirking up at him. He ran a finger along the younger man's jaw and watched his face flush red and his eyes widen.

"S-Stop with the games already, Bokuto-san." Akaashi stammered, giving him a tired expression.

"Alright, fine." He replied. In one quick movement, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's wrist and pushed it high above his head as he pushed the boy flat on his back and hovered over him. He'd easily disarmed him and now had his gun safe in his hand. "You're far too pretty to be playing with guns, Akaashi." He cooed, tracing Akaashi's jaw with his gun. The look on the younger man's face was one of both fear and excitement, which soon melted into a frown though his cheeks were still bright red. Bokuto took a second to appreciate how beautiful each expression was on Akaashi's fair features.

"What do you want from me?" Akaashi bit out, almost breathlessly. 

Chuckling, Bokuto locked the safety on his gun and set it aside. "I don't want anything from you."

He received a scowl from the boy he was pinning down. "Then what's going on, Bo-" 

He covered his mouth and hushed him, sitting up to listen for anything out of the ordinary. He turned to look at Akaashi's alarm clock; it was well after noon. His phone was still off, which meant that it's been more than 24 hours since he'd last spoken to anyone from the agency; they were bound to show up soon to see if he'd been held up. 

Bokuto sighed and uncovered the boy's mouth. "Listen closely," he started, the seriousness of his tone getting the younger's full attention. "I may not kill you, but that doesn't mean that there won't be someone else who is ready and able to."

"Okay?" Akaashi asked, nervousness evident in his tone.

"I'm not about to let you die, but you're going to have to trust me. For all we know, there could be someone from my agency on their way here, right now." Bokuto said. "I haven't been in contact with anyone for about a day, we don't have much time, do you understand?"

"No.. why are you helping me?" He asked, shocked and confused. "Why would you protect me?"

"Why isn't important right now. Get dressed in something warm, and easy to move in." Bokuto answered firmly, getting off the boy and getting out of bed. The seriousness of what he was about to do had him on edge, and he pulled his clothes from last night back on. He almost couldn't believe he was actually doing this; others in his agency have been killed for less. He glanced toward Akaashi, who had scrambled up and was pulling on a pair of jeans, muttering quietly under his breath. Hopefully he could get him out of this alive.

Once Bokuto had pulled his boots back on and Akaashi was dressed, they started down the hall towards the apartment door. As the boy bent down to pull his sneakers on, Bokuto heard the creak of the living room window as well as footsteps coming from the hall. 

He pulled Akaashi up by the collar of his sweater and clapped a hand over his mouth. He whispered softly into the boy's ear. "Get back to the bedroom.. there's someone here." Akaashi nodded then quietly scurried off down the hallway with his sneakers in hand.

Bokuto ducked into the same spot he'd hidden when he ambushed Akaashi the night before. He heard footsteps coming from the direction of the living room as well as the clinking sound of someone picking a lock. He swallowed, ready to fight whoever was coming as he fingered at the handle of his gun. He heard the front door swing open then slam closed, followed by heavy footsteps. 

"Anything yet, babe?" Drawled a familiar voice he recognized as Kuroo's.

A second man sighed, then answered. "Actually no, I think I heard something down the hall, though." Bokuto swallowed, recognizing the second voice as one that belonged to Oikawa. He heard their footsteps draw closer, and unhinged the safety on his gun. Once he saw the outline Kuroo's shadow come into view, he exhaled and stepped out into the hall, aiming his gun directly at them. 

"Whoa, take it easy," Kuroo grinned at him, raising his hands in the air in mock-surrender but when Bokuto didn't waver from his stance, his grin fell. "Yo, Earth to Bokuto, what's going on? What happened to your phone?"

"Turned it off." Bokuto answered, grinning. "I don't want to fight you, so leave before I make you."

Oikawa twirled his gun on his finger with a smirk. "Not until we know the status of your mission. Ushiwaka is pissed, you know. It's a real pain in the ass." He flicked his hair from his face with his free hand before he put it on his hip. Bokuto stood his ground and didn't lower his weapon, causing the other two to exchange a confused glance. 

"I didn't finish the job." He said. "And I won't let you do it either."

"Did the kid never come home last night or something?" Kuroo asked. "You should have told someone instead of camping out here all night.."

Oikawa's eyes searched Bokuto's face and he knew that whatever he found out wouldn't be good. Oikawa has always had a way of reading people, so he was the one they usually assigned to interrogate their targets, when necessary. A smirk pulled up the corners of his mouth and he giggled. "Ah, he did come home last night, didn't he?" Bokuto blushed slightly and took a step back. 

"What?" Kuroo asks as his eyes widened, looking from Oikawa, back to Bokuto for an explanation. When he noticed the flush to his friend's face, he ran his hand through his hair. "No way.."

"Now, just how severe is the situation, hm?" Oikawa asked, his smug grin never leaving his face. "This looks much more serious than the situation was with Sawamura, doesn't it Tetsu?"

"Shut up.." Bokuto growled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do." Oikawa sneered. "I know enough to know that you slept with your target." He tilts his head to one side and chuckled. "You've really outdone yourself, haven't you, Bokuto-chan?"

The surprise of Kuroo's face had turned into one of contemplation. "Look, just put the gun down, Bo. This job needs to get done, one way or another. The client won't wait forever." Kuroo advised with an exasperated sigh. 

"I said I won't let you do it." Bokuto hissed. 

"Then you do it." Kuroo frowned. "It was your job in the first place."

Bokuto grit his teeth, he knew better than to expect sympathy from the agency, but Kuroo was his best friend. The fact that Kuroo wanted Akaashi dead too was like salt on a wound, though he can't say he didn't see this coming. "I can't."

Oikawa looked like he could barely hold back a bout of giggles, which he didn't hold for long. He leaned on the wall and covered his mouth as he laughed, loud and mockingly. Bokuto felt like shooting him then and there, but Kuroo would probably never forgive him if he shot his lover. 

When he'd calmed down a bit and wiped the tears from his eyes, Oikawa spoke. "Sawamura may have been smitten with that kid a year ago, but at least he knew where his priorities lie... and he certainly didn't sleep with his target."

"Be sensitive, Tooru." Kuroo rolled his eyes, though the look on his face said that he agreed whole heartedly with what Oikawa said. "Stand down, already.. You know Ushiwaka won't want us to injure you, let's just get this over with."

"I won't." Bokuto said lowly, feeling a sense of betrayal wash over him. He forced himself to stay composed though, and focused on the men before him. Both were very lethal, but so was he. "I am not letting Akaashi die."

Sighing, Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck before he fixed Bokuto with a cold glare. "It looks like we have no choice then, Bokuto."

Oikawa giggled. "I was waiting for this." 

Oikawa ran at Bokuto elbow-first. Stepping out of the way, Bokuto grabbed Oikawa's wrist and twisted it behind his back. He let out a yelp and stomped on Bokuto's foot as he tried to free himself. Oikawa attempted to use his free arm to elbow him in the ribs, but Bokuto knocked him hard with the bunt of his gun on top of his skull, effectively knocking him out.

It was then that Kuroo slung his lean arm around Bokuto's neck and squeezed. He let go of Oikawa, who slumped to the floor as he gasped for breath, Kuroo's grip getting tighter and tighter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Akaashi's head peeking out from the doorway of the bedroom, likely curious because of the noise.

Bokuto waved his arm at him to try to signal for him to hide, only this caught Kuroo's attention. The next thing he knew, there was a gunshot in the general direction of Akaashi's room and a bullet had barely missed the boy's head. Luckily, Akaashi ducked back into the room right then, and was currently out of direct danger. Bokuto elbowed his friend in the stomach and when his grip loosened, he kicked his legs out from under him. Kuroo's gun fell from his hand and Bokuto kicked it out of his reach. 

"Sorry, Kuroo," Bokuto panted, finally regaining oxygen in his lungs as he snatched up Oikawa's gun. He looked down at his friend who hissed and clutched his stomach, his face twisted with pain.

"You know you're... d-digging your own grave, don't you?" His friend coughed out, glaring daggers at him and gritting his teeth. "Don't think Ushiwaka will just let this slide."

"I don't expect him to." He answered, running back toward Akaashi's room. He picked up Kuroo's gun on the way through. When he got there, he saw Akaashi sitting on the floor back by the bedroom window. He was shaking and his eyes were wide in fear; it physically hurt to see him like that. Bokuto tucked the weapons into his belt and walked over. 

He knelt down on one knee in front of him and tilted Akaashi's chin upward with his knuckle. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Akaashi nodded and muttered. "Yeah, I-I'm fine.." 

Bokuto nodded. "Come on, we need to go." He stood back up and opened the window before he held his hand out in invitation to Akaashi. The younger hesitated just slightly before he took his hand and allowed him to help him up. Bokuto looked out and saw that the fire escape was about four feet to the right of the window. He knew he could make it, but saw the nervousness on Akaashi's face when he saw what Bokuto was planning. "I'll go first, then I'll help you over. Trust me, okay?"

Akaashi sighed and nodded, running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe I'm doing this.." He said, mostly to himself.

Bokuto climbed onto the windowsill backwards, most of his body leaning out the window. He held onto the window pane with his right hand and took a breath before he let go and jumped. He caught the rusted fire escape in his left hand and dangled there for a moment to catch his breath before he grabbed it with his right hand. He grabbed the bars and pulled himself up, his hands burning as the rusted metal dug into his palms. He eventually was able to grip the railing and pull himself up and over it. 

He took a moment to catch his breath and when he turned back to face Akaashi, he saw that the boy had gone pale and was looking down at the alley five floors below them. "Don't look down, Akaashi. I won't let you fall." He said gently, and Akaashi's eyes flicked back toward him. 

"Right.." Akaashi said, swallowing and nodding. 

"Face inside, and sit on the windowsill." Bokuto said carefully. He watched as Akaashi took a deep breath and did as he was told. He had his upper body outside of the window and looked to Bokuto for further instruction. "Hold onto the pane with your right hand and reach for me with your left, okay?"

Akaashi nodded, then startled slightly, looking back into the building. "Someone's moving." He said.

"Hurry," Bokuto said, trying to keep calm. He held out his hand, and Akaashi nodded, reaching back. He gripped Akaashi's wrist and Akaashi gripped his in return. He smiled reassuringly at the younger. "Okay, I need you to push yourself out the window now. On three, push off the window pane, alright?"

Akaashi nodded and swallowed. "Okay."

Bokuto counted to three and Akaashi kept his eyes closed as he pushed his body out the window. Bokuto kept true to his word and held onto Akaashi tightly, who was now dangling five stories from the ground. He winced, holding onto him with one arm was straining his muscles. 

"Alright, I need you to look at me, Akaashi." He said. The boy listened and looked up at him, glancing downward slightly with a worried and somewhat panicked expression. "Don't look down, I need your other hand, okay?"

Nodding, Akaashi trained his eyes on Bokuto as he attempted to thrust his right hand upwards to reach Bokuto's outstretched hand. It took three tries, but Akaashi finally caught his hand and Bokuto pulled him up and helped him onto the fire escape. 

"We did it!" Akaashi said incredulously, smiling out of relief. Bokuto wanted to gush about how cute he was but he held it in; that could wait until they were out of immediate danger. 

He quickly lead Akaashi down the fire escape to the alley where he'd parked his car the night before. He told the other to get into the car as he climbed into the drivers seat and searched his pockets for his keys. As the younger man got into the passengers seat he looked around him at the mess of empty coffee cups and snack wrappers with a grimace. 

"What?"

"It looks like you haven't cleaned your car in several years." Akaashi tsked, fastening his seatbelt.

Bokuto pouted. "I don't exactly have a lot of time to clean Karin, sorry.." He answered as he found his keys and started the car. 

"You named your car Karin?" Akaashi asked, looking mildly amused. 

"Yeah, why?" Bokuto blinked, pulling the car out onto the road and merging into traffic. 

Akaashi's chuckled quietly. "You know, under the bad guy routine, you're just a big nerd, aren't you?"

"No way! I'm the best assassin the agency has, I'm like the badest of the bad!" Bokuto answered, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Right, of course." Akaashi said sarcastically.

"No, really. I'm serious." Bokuto countered. "I'm the best guy they've got."

"Is that why you couldn't kill me?" Akaashi asked, and Bokuto could see the smirk on his face out of the corner of his eye. "Must be a pretty mediocre agency."

Bokuto pouted and muttered, "Couldn't have been that mediocre if that guy hired us to kill you.."

"What guy?" Akaashi asked, suddenly seeming interested.

"I don't know, okay? I don't talk to the clients, my boss does." Bokuto groaned. "All I know is they assigned a relatively simple mission to me because there was a lot of money on the line. They didn't want someone fucking it up, but look how well that turned out."

Akaashi grew quiet for a moment and looked at him with a contemplative expression. Eventually he opened his mouth and asked. "If you couldn't kill me, why didn't you just let one of those men back there kill me?"

"I've already made up my mind." Bokuto said stubbornly. "I don't care if it makes no sense to you, or anyone else. I'm not going to let you die." 

Akaashi didn't say anything for a long while. He just sat in the passenger's seat and fiddled with his fingers with this look of concentration on his face. It wasn't until they were halfway across the city when he'd opened his mouth to mutter a small "thank you." 

Bokuto almost thought he'd heard him wrong, and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He saw the boy looking at him in the same way, for only a second before he glanced down to his hands in his lap with a smile so small you could barely tell it was there. Bokuto turned his eyes back to the road, feeling more determined than ever; he was definitely going to keep Akaashi alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really supposed to be a quick one-shot, I swear, but like everything else I got a little too into it.


End file.
